Confess
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Setelah lulus dari Shidou, semuanya sudah mempunyai pilihan untuk pendidikan, pekerjaan maupun pasangan. Bagaimana dengan mantan 'ketua kedisiplinan' Shidou sendiri? Bagaimana dia menemukan pasangannya? ( chara : Akaike Shouzo X Namiko , Rat : T )


**Title : Confess**

**Desc :** Gotoh Sinobu - Ohya Kazumi

**Characters :** Akaike Shouzo - Namiko

Rat / Genre : T / Friendship - Romance

**A/N :** Namiko bukanlah karakter yang sengaja dibuat untuk cerita ini. 'Namiko' yang digunakan berdasarkan CD Drama TS yang Aoi dengarkan dalam beberapa part walau singkat.

_Setelah kelulusan di masa SMA, masing-masing dari mereka melanjutkan pendidikan berdasarkan profesi dan keahlian mereka. Tidak hanya dalam pekerjaan, dalam hubungan dengan sang kekasih juga menjadi hal terpenting. Disaat masing-masing sudah menemukan pasangannya, bagaimana dengan sang mantan 'ketua kedisiplinan' Shidou menemukan 'pasangannya'…?_

**-00Start00- Pov : Akaike Shouzo**

Setelah 3 tahun berlalu di Shidou Gakuen, banyak siswa yang melanjutkan sekolah mereka di universitas maupun secara langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sudah dibebankan oleh keluarga masing-masing. Aku, Akaike Shouzo, melanjutkan pendidikanku di Universitas Shidou bersama dengan Misu dan Giichi. Aku di bidang hukum, Misu di kedokteran dan sudah pastinya Giichi melanjutkan pendidikannya di Manajemen Bisnis.

Tidak hanya kami bertiga yang melanjutkan pendidikan kami di universitas. Kekasih Gii, Hayama, melanjutkan pendidikan musik bersama dengan Toshihiza disebuah universitas negri yang cukup jauh dari perkotaan. Sebenarnya Gii berencana untuk membiayai pendidikan Hayama di , namun dengan tegas Hayama menolak. Sebagai sebuah 'penjagaan', Toshihiza memilih melanjutkan pendidikannya disebuah universitas yang dipilih oleh Hayama.

Pilihan tersebut bukanlah sebuah paksaan ataupun perasaan tidak enak. Daya tariknya dengan manajemen musik beserta sang kekasih berada dalam universitas yang sama, Toshihisa dengan senang hati memilih universitas ini. Selain itu, Shingyouji yang mendapatkan beasiswa atas kepintarannya, diapun melanjutkan pendidikannya dibidang kedokteran namun dalam bidang yang berbeda.

Waktu yang terus berlalu dengan sempurna, tanpa disadari hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan dan tahun demi tahun sudah terlewati. Kami semua sudah memasuki tahun kedua di Universitas dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah 'rumor' diantara kami.

"APA?! Aku dan dia...," seruku bersamaan di jam istirahat ketika mendapatkan rumor dari Misu mengenai 'hubungan tersembunyi' antara Giichi dengan diriku. Sepertinya kedekatanku dengan Giichi menjadi 'topik' pembicaraan bagi mereka yang ingin sekali mendapatkan perhatian sang 'idola'.

"Ya, itulah yang kudengar dari Shingyouji," ucap Misu singkat lalu menatap sumber informasinya yang kini duduk disisi kanannya. Shingyouji mengangguk perlahan lalu menjelaskan bahwa rumor tersebut dimulai ketika Gii mulai meminta bantuanku mengenai pekerjaannya.

"Kita yang mengetahui kebenarannya, tentu saja tidak akan berfikir demikian. Tetapi mereka yang selalu melihat Gii-senpai yang selalu bersama dengan Akaike-senpai, tentu saja mempunyai pandangan lain," jelas Shingyouji sebelum melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Kutatap Gii yang duduk disebelahku dan berkata, "Gii... Lihat dengan hasil kerjamu..." Aku menghela nefas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan keluhanku. "Aku tidak ingin 'rumor' ini berlanjut terus..."

"Tentu saja aku juga tidak mau, Shouzo!," kali ini Gii yang geram lalu meneguk kopi dinginnya. "Apa yang terjadi jika sampai Takumi mendengar ini? Ah... Semoga saja dia tidak menganggapku 'berselingkuh' denganmu..."

Terbawa emosi, kulapiaskan rasa kesalku dengan memukul punggung Gii lalu bangkit berdiri dari tempat dudukku. "Maaf semuanya. Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas," ucapku singkat seiring merapikan buku-buku yang aku bawa hari ini. "Gii, masalah ini kita bicarakan nanti."

Misu yang duduk diseberang kini menatap kami berdua. "Tidak heran rumor tersebut sampai menyebar..." Aku, Giichi maupun Shingyouji hanya tercenga menatapnya. "Gaya bahasa maupun penggunaan kata-katamu, mirip seperti ibunya Giichi, Akaike."

Mendengar ucapannya, aku hanya dapat tercenga dan suara tawa Gii mengisi kekosongan diantara kami. "Shouzo, bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi 'ibuku' saja?"

Kutatap tajam Giichi dan membalikan badanku, "Tidak akan, Giichi..." seruku sebelum kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung dengan suara tawa mereka yang kini mulai tidak terdengar lagi.

Kuhela nafas sejenak lalu meraih handphone dari saku kemeja biruku dan menatap layar yang masih sama keadaannya dari 3 jam lalu. Rumor yang mulai menyebar ini sebenarnya bukanlah rumor baru untuk Giichi maupun diriku. Kedekatanku dengan dirinya sejak kecil, sudah menjadi 'gosip' tersendiri dan sebenarnya kami berdua sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi.

Namun yang kupikirkan adalah... mengenai seseorang yang menjadi 'orang ketiga' dan aku tidak ingin berita ini menjadi pengganggu untuknya. Seseorang yang berarti untukku namun karena pekerjaan maupun rasa inginku untuk masih berkonsentrasi dengan dunia pendidikan, membuatku mengurungkan diri untuk mendekatinya. Tetapi, Gii memberikan sebuah 'harapan' kepadaku...

"Kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Dia selalu menunggumu dan inilah buktinya," ucap Giichi ketika kami baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan terakhir kami di Shidou dengan memberikan sebuah surat beramplop putih kecoklatan. Kutatap Gii sejenak dan dia mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban kepadaku.

"Terima kasih, Gii...," ucapku seiring masih menatap ampop kecil yang kini berada ditanganku dengan sebuah 'nama' yang ditujukan kepadaku.

Giichi tertawa sejenak lalu menepuk pundakku. "Tenang saja. Aku mempunyai banyak kenalan yang cocok denganmu jika kamu mau..tetapi...," dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku dan berbisik, "...lebih baik kamu cepat bertindak karena tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan dia akan berada dalam 'situasi' yang sama..."

Kurasakan wajahku memanas dan Gii hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum berjalan meninggalkanku untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya, Hayama Takumi yang sudah menunggu di tempat 'pribadi' mereka.

Kuhela nafasku sesaat seiring langkahku menuju salah satu kelas dari gedung coklat berlantai 6 ini. Menggunakan lift terdekat lalu menekan angka '3a' dan dengan segera kulanjutkan langkahku menuju sebuah kelas yang letaknya cukup dalam dari kelas lainnya. Suasana kelas sudah cukup ramai namun aku masih dapat menemukan sebuah bangku kosong yang letaknya tidak terlalu dekat atau terlalu jauh dari meja dosen.

"Shouzo-kun? Kamu tidak apa-apa?," tanya seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing lagi ditelingaku. Menggunakan kemeja berwarna merah muda dengan rok putihnya, dan dengan wajah gembiranya dia meletakan buku beserta tas hitamnya disebuah meja yang berada disisi kananku.

Aku menggeleng lalu menatapnya seiring kepalaku bertumpu pada punggung tangan kiriku. "Bagaimana dengan ujian kali ini? Apa laporannya sudah kamu selesaikan semua?," kupaksakan diriku untuk kembali berkonsentrasi dan fokus pada pelajaran yang sudah dihadapanku.

Kali ini dia mengangguk dan dengan segera mengeluarkan mini laptopnya dihadapanku. "Sebagian sudah aku selesaikan, tapi masih ada beberapa hal yang tidak aku mengerti," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak dan mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Jadi, intinya kamu minta tolong bukan? Lalu, bagian mana yang tidak kamu mengerti?" dengan segera dia menunjukan bagian yang tidak dapat dia kerjakan dan akupun berusaha menjelaskan dengan kalimat semudah mungkin.

Sementara dia memeriksa kembali pekerjaannya, akupun membantu menuliskan nama 'Namiko' pada selembar kertas lalu kuletakan pada sebuah tempat CD yang menjadi pelindung beserta bukti hasil pekerjaannya. "Ah, akhirnya...," serunya perlahan lalu dengan segera mengambil tempat CD dari tanganku dan mengumpulkan pekerjaannya dimeja dosen. "Terima kasih, Shouzo."

Aku mengangguk dan kamipun segera kembali pada bangku masing-masing karena dosen kami sudah memulai presentasinya.

Namiko, atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan nama Nami, salah satu sahabat Gii dan diriku ketika kami masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Bermain dan belajar bersama sudah menjadi aktifitas kami bersama-sama tanpa memikirkan latar belakang kami. Termasuk Sachi yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di negara kelahiran Giichi ketika memasuki tingkat menengah.

Kedekatan dan kebersamaan kami sudah menjadi hal umum bagi orang tua kami. Tidak jarang Namiko menghabiskan liburannya bersama kami, termasuk ayahku yang sering menanyakan kabar Giichi dari pada keadaan diriku. Aku tidak marah pada ayahku sudah menganggap Giichi sebagai anak keduanya. Kedua orang tua Giichi selalu saja sibuk sehingga Giichi sendiri kurang mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orangtuanya. Bagiku, Giichi juga sudah menjadi saudara sendiri.

Bahkan kami memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebuah panggilan 'Koki' untukku dan 'Profesor' untuk Giichi.

Perasaanku kepada Namiko mulai kurasakan sejak memasuki masa universitas. Sifatnya yang selalu santai dan ceria perlahan menjadi lebih feminim dari biasanya. Penampilannya yang mulai berubah dan didukung dengan kelancaran aktivitas di dapur, membuatku semakin yakin bahwa dia sudah bertumbuh dan siap untuk kelancaran masa depannya.

Namun ada sisi lain yang membuatku sedikit gusar...

Setiap kali Nami jalan maupun menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman sekelasnya, perasaan khawatirpun muncul didalam benakku. Terlebih ketika Nami mengajakku kesebuah acara 'perjodohan' bersama dengan teman-temannya. Suasana tidak menyenangkan memenuhi pikiranku. Nami terlihat ceria dan senang dengan teman lawan jenisnya...

...mulai dari sinilah akupun menyadari bahwa akupun mulai menyukai Nami, bukan hanya sebagai seorang sahabat...

Teringat ketika kami masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar tingkat 5, Giichi dan Nami sering mendapatkan gosip, karena kedekatan perusahaan ayah mereka. Giichi yang sepertinya menyadari atas gosip tersebut, dengan segera diapun menjelaskan padaku bahwa ada seseorang yang dia sukai setelah menonton acara pertunjukan Sachi beberapa bulan lalu.

"...ya, Hayama Takumi. Itulah yang aku ketahui dari Sachi," jelas singkat Giichi ketika dia menginap di rumahku. "Aku masih belum bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang dirinya! Sachi benar-benar pelit, Shouzo! Padahal aku sudah bersedia menonton pertunjukan biolanya!," keluh Gii seiring mengeluarkan selembar foto dari dalam tasnya yang terletak di sebelah meja belajarku, lalu foto itu diberikan kepadaku.

"...inikah yang bernama Hayama Takumi?," tanyaku meyakinkan. Giichi mengangguk dan menceritakan beberapa keluhan maupun alasan dirinya menyukai Hayama. Bahkan dia bertekat untuk belajar Biola agar dapat menemui Hayama Takumi.

Sayangnya, ketika Giichi memutuskan untuk memulai kelas musiknya, disaat yang sama Hayama Takumi keluar dari kelas Biola dan keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh guru sekolah maupun guru musiknya. Mendengar hal itu, Giichi kembali mengeluh kepadaku dan aku hanya dapat mendengarkan seperti yang sudah biasa kulakukan.

"...namun bagaimana dengan Nami?," tanyaku tiba-tiba setelah Giichi memutuskan untuk kembali ke negara kelahirannya untuk menemui ayahnya.

Giichi tersenyum padaku lalu menepuk pundakku. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Shouzo. Aku tidak perduli dengan gosip-gosip itu, bahkan Nami juga mengabaikan rumor tersebut. Hanya saja..."

"...hanya saja...?"

Giichi kali ini tertawa lalu melambaikan tangannya sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil pribadinya yang sudah menunggu di balik pintu gerbang rumahku. "...sisanya terserah padamu, Shouzo..."

Mendengar penjelasan singkatnya, aku hanya dapat terdiam pada diriku. Aku yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah hanya mengerti mengenai pelajaran dan mengatur aktivitasku dengan sebaik mungkin. Perasaan sayang kepada ayah dan teman hanyalah perasaan sebagai rasa hormatku kepada mereka. Perasaan lebih kepada teman hanyalah sebagai seorang 'teman' saja, tidak lebih dari itu.

Waktu yang terus berlalu membuatku semakin belajar dan merasakan perasaan yang dialami oleh Giichi dan teman-teman lainnya. Perasaan sayang dan membutuhkan membuatku semakin menyadari bahwa selama ini aku hanya berputar-putar ditempat yang sama. Bahkan Toshihiza dapat bersama dengan kekasihnya setelah memasuki masa perkuliahan.

_Hanya diriku yang bergerak disatu tempat... seperti orang bodoh saja... _

"Shouzo, kamu tidak apa-apa?," Nami membuyarkan lamunanku dan tanpa kusadari kelas teori hukum sudah berakhir. Seluruh penghuni kelas sudah sibuk dengan barang-barang mereka, sedangkan aku masih saja terdiam dengan buku terbuka dihadapanku ini. "Kamu sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa," jawabku singkat. Tanpa membuang waktu, akupun segera merapikan seluruh buku kedalam tas lalu bersiap bergegas menuju kelas berikutnya. Tetapi aktivitasku terhenti ketika kusadari bahwa Nami masih menatapku dengan wajah bingungnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Nami."

Kali ini Nami menggeleng dan menepuk pundakku. "Tidak, Shouzo. Setiap kamu ada masalah, kamu selalu saja bersikap seperti ini. Kamu tidak bisa bohong kepadaku, Shouzo," ucapnya cepat sebelum aku berhasil memotong dugaannya. "Ceritalah."

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa, karena ini mengenai dirimu," gumamku dalam hati dan hanya helaan nafas yang kuberikan kepadanya.

Seluruh jadwal kelasku untuk hari ini cukup padat! Banyak tugas maupun pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan dan tepat jam 7 malam baru kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari lingkungan kampus. Langit mulai gelap dan lampu-lampu penerangan jalan sudah menyala terang. Binatang-binatang malam mulai melakukan aktivitasnya. Beruntung transportasi yang kugunakan tidak terlalu penuh dari biasanya sehingga aku dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhku sejenak.

Seiring kutatap pemandangan jalan sepanjang perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba saja pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah taman yang cukup kosong, hanya 5 orang mahasiswa/i berkumpul ditengah-tengahnya. Pandanganku menjadi lebih fokus ketika mengetahui salah satu anggota mereka yang merupakan teman kecilku, Namiko.

Di sebuah halte yang tidak terlalu jauh dari taman, dengan segera kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari dalam gedung dan berlari secepat mungkin mendekati tempat kejadian tersebut. Alasanku berlari karena Namiko dikelilingi oleh 3 orang perempuan dan 1 laki-laki, dan Namiko terlihat terdesak dengan mereka yang saling meneriaki. Tanpa berfikir panjang, dengan segera aku berdiri didepan Namiko dan menatap mereka semua dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Ada yang bisa jelaskan kepadaku mengenai kejadian ini?," ucapku dengan nada tinggi, sedangkan mereka hanya menatapku dengan penuh kekesalan. Seperti mengganggu anak kecil ditengah permainannya. Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka, akupun membantu Namiko untuk bangkit berdiri dan membantunya keluar dari pertahanan mereka berempat.

"Apa kamu tidak tahu rumor yang sudah menyebar di lingkungan kampus?," ucap salah satu dari mereka yang membuatku kembali membalikan badanku lalu menatap kedua matanya dengan tajam. "Perempuan ini sudah berani mendekati Gii-sama dan kamu sendiri... carilah orang lain! Jangan kotori Gii-sama!," serunya dan diikuti oleh kedua temannya yang mulai ikut berbicara.

_"Apa? Mereka memanggil Gii dengan 'sama'?,"_ ucapku dalam hati dan aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil mengenai 'informasi' yang mereka dapatkan. _'Beruntung bukan Hayama yang menjadi korban kalian... Jika itu sampai terjadi, kalian tidak tahu apa yang akan 'Gii-sama' lakukan kepada kalian...'_

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?! Tidak ada yang lucu!"

Kutahan tawaku sesaat lalu menatap salah satu mahasiswi yang baru saja meneriakiku. "Akan kuberitahu satu hal. Aku tidak tahu dari mana rumor itu mulai datang, namun diriku tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Hubunganku dengan Gii hanyalah sebatas teman dan rekan kerja! Sedangkan Nami, kami bertiga sudah berteman sejak kecil. Apakah dunia kalian terlalu 'kecil' sehingga kalian tidak tahu siapa kami?," kali ini kutatap mereka dengan tegas dan mereka mulai menunjukan 'pertahanan' mereka.

"A-apa maksudmu?!," ucap salah satu dari mereka denga penuh keberanian.

Kuberdiri dengan tegak lalu kembali menatap mereka secara keseluruhan. "Tidak hanya Gii, kamipun dapat 'membuang' kalian dengan mudah jika kami mau." Mereka kembali berteriak untuk menghentikan langkah kami dan dari sudut mata kutatap mereka tanpa membalikan tubuhku.

"Perusahaan Saki tidak mungkin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan-perusahaan sombong seperti kalian. Akan kuberitahu sekali dan tidak ada pengulangan. Ayahku bekerja sebagai seorang pengacara sedangkan kedua orangtua Nami bekerja dikepolisian dan secara khusus bekerja dibawah perusahaan Saki. Apa kamu sudah mengerti dengan maksud perkataanku?"

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak atau memberikan komentar. Tidak ada reaksi, kuraih tangan Nami dan mengajaknya untuk segera pergi dari mereka. Setelah merasa cukup jauh, aku hanya dapat menghela nafas dengan segala kejadian yang berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

"Mungkin inilah rasanya membela diri dengan menggunakan 'latar belakang' sebagai pertahanan. Tidak heran jika Gii sering melakukan ini," gumamku dalam hati seiring langkahku masih tertuju pada halte yang cukup jauh dari posisi sebelumnya.

Tidak ada sepatah kata mengisi keheningan diantara kami berdua. Setelah beberapa saat, kamipun sampai ditengah keramaian dan kucari salah satu restauran kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Shouzo...," aku bergumam sebagai jawabannya seiring kedua mataku masih mencari tempat yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?," aku mengangguk dan berdeham sebagai jawaban untuknya. "...itu... ta-tanganmu..."

Tubuhku terhentak dan pusat perhatianku langsung berpindah pada sebuah tangan yang berada dalam genggamanku. Kusadari bahwa aku terus menggenggamnya sejak mengeluarkan dirinya dari keramaian. Merasa canggung, spontan kulepaskan genggamanku dan menunduk minta maaf kepadanya.

Nami tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundakku. "Tidak apa Shouzo," ucapnya singkat. "Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih kepadamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada dirimu tadi..."

Tiba-tiba saja detak jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas. Sebuah perasaan yang 'membingungkan' kembali datang dan mengisi seluruh pikiranku.

Keheningan mengisi jarak diantara kami berdua dan untuk mencairkan suasana, kuajak dirinya untuk beristirahat sejenak, sedangkan aku sendiri memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu untuk kami santap. Tidak ada sedikitpun rencana maupun topik yang terlintas dipikiranku. Berharap suasana tegang seperti ini akan segera berakhir dengan baik.

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, dengan segera aku kembali menemani dirinya dengan dua buah gelas minuman serta makanan. Ketika kuletakan dihadapannya, sebuah senyuman kembali terukir diwajahnya, seakan-akan tidak ada beban sama sekali dalam pikirannya. "Terima kasih, Shouzo. Aku makan,ya," serunya singkat sebelum memasukan sesendok nasi kedalam mulut kecilnya.

Susana digin mencair dengan sendirinya. Senyuman dan keceriaan kembali pada dirinya. Setelah menikmati makan malam bersama, kuputuskan untuk mengantarnya pulang yang tidak jauh dari kediamanku. Sepanjang jalan, keheningan kembali mengisi diantara kami, selain topik presentasi kelompok maupun tugas mandiri.

"Nami, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?," tanyaku tiba-tiba ditengah perjalanan pulang kami. Langkah kakinya dia hentikan lalu menatapku dengan bingung. Nami kembali bertanya kepadaku dan kurasakan detak jantungku yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. "A-apa pandanganmu mengenai Giichi?"

"Eh?," Nami terkejut dengan pertanyaanku namun dirinya tetap memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepadaku. "Baik Gii maupun dirimu, kalian adalah orang yang paling berarti dalam kehidupanku...," Nami melangkahkan kakinya pada salah satu bangku yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Giichi.. orang yang menarik dan cukup aneh. Tetapi itu tidak menjadi masalah karena kita adalah sahabat..." Nami diam sejenak lalu kembali menatapku kedua mataku dan membuat wajahku terasa semakin panas. "Mengapa kamu bertanya demikian, Shouzo?"

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan wajahku ikut memanas. Kurasakan arah pandanganku yang tertuju pada kedua kakiku dan dengan seluruh keberanianku, kukatakan sebuah pernyataan singkat pada dirinya. "A-aku.. menyukaimu, Nami..."

Nami menatapku dengan bingung dan rasa terkejutnya dapat terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Perasaan takut maupun khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh dan mungkin tidak disangka sama sekali ya...," ucapku setengah bercanda dan kurasakan rasa panikku semakin menguasaiku. "Ta-tapi... sungguh aku menyayangimu, Nami. Ba-bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Nami tersenyum, berjalan mendekatiku dan tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya dia lingkarkan pada diriku. Tubuhku terhentak sesaat dan senyuman manisnya semakin terlihat jelas diwajahnya. "Terima kasih atas pernyataanmu, Shouzo...," perasaan takut kembali menguasaiku. "...dan sepertinya ucapan Gii memang benar... aku harus bersabar lebih jauh .. hanya untuk dirimu..."

Banyak pertanyaan terlintas di pikiranku. Nami kembali tersenyum seiring melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak hanya dirimu, Shouzo. Akupun.. sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu, tetapi aku tidak ada keberanian untuk mengatakannya kepada dirimu.. terlebih kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.."

"Be-benarkah?," ucapku tidak percaya. "...la-lalu... apa maksudmu dengan... ucapan Giichi...?"

Nami kembali mengangguk sesaat sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sebenarnya aku selalu meminta bantuan Giichi untuk mengetahui aktivitasmu. Dirimu yang sulit untuk dihubungi tentu saja membuatku merasa kesepian. A-apa kamu tidak menyadarinya...?"

"Ma-maaf..."

Nami menggeleng dan kali ini dia kembali memelukku. "Terima kasih Shouzo... Akhirnya kita dapat bersama dan menghilangkan segala gosip yang ada?," tubuhku terhentak sesaat setelah menyadari maksud perkataannya.

'_Jadi... dia juga merasa terganggu dengan gosip-gosip itu?'_

Aku mengangguk dan kini kedua tanganku memeluknya dengan erat. "Tentu saja. Kita hilangkan segala dugaan dan gosip itu bersama-sama..."

Sesaat kulepaskan pelukanku dan dalam hitungan detik, bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Kehangatan mengisi jarak kami berdua di tengah dinginnya malam. "Terima kasih, Nami. Terima kasih untuk jawaban yang kamu berikan untukku..."

Tidak ada jawaban selain sebuah pelukan erat darinya. Senyuman kini terukir diwajah kami berdua. Banyaknya bintang yang bertaburan digelapnya malam, menghiasi segala kebahagiaan pada diri kami. Malam yang begitu tenang terasa menyenangkan walaupun udara dingin mulai menembus pakaian tebal kami.

**-OMAKE-**

"Oh ya, Shouzo… Apa Gii sudah tahu rencanamu ini?," ucap Nami seiring mulai melanjutkan langkah kami menuju rumahnya. Aku menggeleng dan berbalik bertanya kepadanya. "Tidak apa-apa.. Karena kalian begitu dekat, aku berfikir... kalau...," kami berdua tertawa sejenak seiring kedua tangan kami saling bertautan.

"Tidak semua hal kuceritakan kepadanya, Nami…"

"Oh ya, Shouzo…," sambung Nami ketika kami hampir tiba didepan rumahnya. "Apa kamu tahu siapa 'orang' yang menjadi kekasih Giichi?," tubuhku terhentak sesaat dan berbalik tanya kepadanya. "Aku pernah bertanya kepadanya namun dia tidak pernah memberikan jawaban pasti kepadaku! Apa kamu tahu sesuatu?"

"I-itu…," kupalingkan pandanganku dan mencoba mencari topik lainnya.

"Shouzo… beritahu aku…," pintanya seiring menatapku dengan memelas.

_Tidak mungkin aku ceritakan pada Nami! Tidak! Tidak! Harus Giichi sendiri yang mengatakannya kalau pasangan yang Giichi sukai itu..! Giii! Bantu aku! _

**-00The End00-**

Thanks for read this… Review…?


End file.
